


Friends: A New Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter's vacation is interrupted by the elementals and Beck, Natasha though is there to help.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Friends: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



Natasha arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door of the apartment, waiting a moment Natasha watched the door fly open and Aunt May stood there with a smile “Hey Nat, Peter’s just getting ready” May said as she turned and made her way towards the kitchen, Natasha followed her in and closed the door behind her before she made her way towards the bedroom “I’ll go and give him a hand” she said.

“Make sure he packs his suit” May called from the kitchen as she poured herself a coffee, Natasha made her way towards the bedroom and came to a stop as she reached the door, Peter was placing his clothes into case, Natasha noticed the Iron Spider suit in the containment unit and his normal Spider-Man suit.

“Hey” Natasha called from the doorway as she leaned against the door frame.

Peter’s face lit up as he turned to her “Hey Nat” he greeted as he walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, Natasha smiled as she hugged him tight , closing her eyes she inhaled deep and savored having him in her arms again, she had 5 years without him and she missed his hugs and she wasn’t going to stop hugging Peter though she was at war with her feelings for the 17 year old hero.

Pulling away she looked at the suit “Are you taking the suit?” Natasha asked as she looked at him.

Peter tensed up as he lowered his head, looking at her Peter shook his head “I… I just want some time Nat” he answered “After everything that happened… I think I’ve earned the rest” he said.

Natasha nodded her head in agreement and smiled as she sat beside him, she was worried about him lately, especially after he ran away from the event the other night when the reporters had hit him with so many questions, Peter was pushing his emotions down and it wasn’t healthy for him.

“I still can’t believe you ghosted Fury” Natasha said earning a laugh from the young hero who leaned against her side and rested his head on her shoulder, smiling she kissed his forehead and they sat there for a while “If you ever need me, you have my number” she said as she held onto him.

She was going to miss Peter when he was in Europe, she had spent 5 years without her little spider and now he was going away, she was going to be a climbing the walls and if she had his powers she would mean that quite literally, she would be on the walls and pacing the ceiling if she had his powers.

Natasha went with May to the airport and hugged Peter tight before watching him leave.

But then nothing ever remained peaceful for long.

After the water monster attacked, Natasha had called Peter and she voiced her suspicions about Mysterio, she had never heard of this guy before and there was something about him that made her suspicious and she had told Peter to be careful with him and not to trust him, when they talked next her suspicions didn’t falter even after Peter told her that Fury was working with Beck.

Natasha was pissed when she found out that Fury hijacked Peter’s vacation with his class, she was going to have a word with him when she saw him again but panic soon set in as Peter hadn’t called her for a while, especially after the molten fire monsters that had attacked.

When she did hear from him Peter sounded distressed and she took the Stark Industries Jet to go and pick him up, landing in a field she made her way down the steps “Peter, маленький паук” she went to run to him but Peter held up a hand and told her to stop, asking her to tell him something only she would know.

Natasha was confused but nodded her head, reminding Peter of the time when it was her birthday and he had come to Wakanda to surprise her and threw her a party with the Rogues and then she reminded him of when he had made her worry when he had gone with Shuri and didn’t tell her where he was going and she ran around Wakanda looking for him.

Peter lowered his head and blushed, he still felt bad about making her worry like that, stumbling over to her Peter launched at her and hugged her, Natasha was worried out because Peter was cut and bruised worse then he had been after the fight with Thanos and his army.

“Peter, what the hell is going on?” Natasha asked as she held onto him tight.

Peter and her made their way onto the jet and she got to work stitching him up, Peter let his tears fall freely as he sat there with his head hung low, finishing with stitching up Peter’s wound Natasha turned him around to face her, Peter had explained what had happened whilst she was stitching him up.

“I just miss him so much” Peter whispered as he looked at her, she was sitting close to him with her hands holding onto his.

Nodding her head Natasha smiled sadly “I miss him too” she admitted.

“Everywhere I go… I see his face” Peter said as he shook his head and looked at her “And people are asking who’s going to be the next Iron Man” shaking his head Peter rose to his feet and stalked away from her for a second before turning to her “And that’s not me Nat, I’m not Iron Man”

Natasha shook her head in agreement “You’re not Iron Man Peter, you can never be Iron man” she rose to her feet “Tony would never want you to be Iron Man; маленький паук” she said.

Peter thought back to that day Tony took the suit from him after he found out that Peter lied and went chasing after Vulture anyway _“I was just trying to be like you”_

 _“I wanted you to be better”_ Tony’s words haunted Peter.

“Peter, Tony would never had done what he did… if he didn’t know that you would be here after he was gone” Natasha said as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders before sighing heavily “Pete, there’s something I need to tell you” she said “That day on Vormir… Clint wasn’t the only one that tried to jump” she revealed.

Peter’s head snapped up and he looked at her “What?” he asked.

“I tried to jump in his place” Natasha admitted.

Peter launched onto her and wrapped her in a tight hug, Natasha held onto him as she closed her eyes, she knew they would have to have a much longer conversation afterwards about this but now was not the time, Mysterio was out there with the glasses Tony had left for Peter.

Peter traced Mysterio to London where his class was and Natasha piloted the jet whilst Peter created a new suit, Peter also found another signal connected to the drones and gave Natasha the location and she had called Fury to let him know that Mysterio was playing him, Peter in the meantime took on the drones and then took on Mysterio.

When the fight was over Natasha and Peter reunited on the bridge, webbing Mysterio and his henchmen together to a taxi Natasha hugged Peter tight as she possibly could before revealing what she had found, she had found something Beck and the operator the drones had made, it was a contingency plan in the event that something happened.

It showed Peter executing Beck in cold blood and Mysterio announcing that Peter Parker was Spider-Man and obsessed with becoming the next Iron Man, but Beck was alive but slightly bruised and knocked out, Peter had ripped apart the drones that was protecting him.

With the drones shut down and returning to the satellite Peter looked at the glasses and then looked to Natasha before smiling as he remembered Tony’s words.

_“I wanted you to be better”_

Peter slipped the glasses on and looked up at the sky where the last of the drones were flying away to return to the satellite, slipping the glasses on Edith spoke up “Hello Peter”

“Edith… activate drone self-destruct protocol” he said as he Natasha walked to his side.

“Confirmation needed, please state password” Edith replied.

Peter’s eyes widened as he looked at Natasha “Uh… Pepper?” he said.

“Incorrect” Edith replied

“Morgan” Peter tried again.

“Incorrect” Edith repeated.

“Freaking Tony, what can Spider-man need with drones” Peter muttered.

“Password Spider-Man accepted” Edith replied “Self destruct sequence initiated”

Peter smiled as he slipped off the glasses and looked at them before he and Natasha watched with Beck and his henchmen as the drones and the satellite exploded, looking at the glasses once more Peter smiled “Goodbye Tony” he whispered before crushing the glasses in his hand and tossing the glasses into the water.

Natasha smiled proudly at him and together they waited for the police to arrive and they took Beck and his Henchmen away though Beck vowed to get his revenge on Spider-Man, Natasha in the meantime deleted the faked footage and destroyed the device it was stored on, Fury and Maria Hill joined up with them again and Fury offered Peter leadership role in the New Avengers.

Peter though shook his head and looked at Natasha “The Avengers have a leader” he said as he looked at her.

Peter wanted her to lead the New Avengers.

She was not a leader but with Peter beside her… she wasn’t going to disappoint him.

Now she just had to get May to stop calling Peter’s Spider-Sense ‘Peter Tingle’ because it sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
